Fantasies
by too-handsome-for-paperwork
Summary: Cuddy has a hot fantasy in the shower that can become real sooner than she thinks... just some Huddy smut I had to get out of my system :- set after 6x06 Brave Heart


**Fantasies**

It was a cold October evening; the sun had already set, leaving everything outside dark and even chillier. The icy wind caused Lisa Cuddy to rush towards her home as fast as she could. As she arrived, she hastily opened the door and sighed in relief when she could finally take off her winter coat and feel the warmth of her house. It had been a long day at the hospital and she felt tired and worn out. What she needed now was a shower. With anticipation she stripped off her clothes and soon could feel the soft warm spray of water on her skin.

While enjoying the sensation on her tired body, her thoughts wandered to the events of her day. Things were somehow getting back to normal with House back in the hospital and yet something was different. There had been the usual banter between them but she also remembered a moment where he had utterly confused her. "What about us?" he had asked in a soft voice after suspecting she was uncomfortable with him, and she had not known what to say. "We're good. Just like this. You press my buttons, I press yours", had been her answer, but she was not so sure about that anymore. Did she really want them to be "just like this"?

Lost in thought she grabbed the soap and began to rub her soft skin. "I was kind of getting into the whole hot-for-teacher-thing", was also something he had said while looking at her in a way she found quite seductive, though she would never admit it. And he had told her she made him feel funny. She replayed that conversation in her head over and over again and couldn't hinder it from stirring her imagination. The way he had said those things to her turned her on and she almost involuntarily started to imagine him being in the shower with her, admiring her body with his piercing blue eyes. She visualized him kissing her passionately while his hands gently stroked over her bare skin, pulling her closer so she could feel his building erection. Completely lost in her fantasy she let her own hands find their way to her core and gently rubbed it, imagining it would be him who was giving her the pleasure, letting his tongue circle around her soft spot.

She moaned, bringing herself closer to the edge when suddenly the ringing door bell ripped her off her thoughts. Annoyed by the interruption she tried to ignore it, but much to her dismay it didn't stop ringing. She started to get angry. Who on earth could that be and why didn't he just stop getting on her nerves and leave? After moments of hesitance she angrily stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself into her bathrobe and opened the door.

Whom she saw first startled her, the feeling of her previous pleasure still very present in her mind. The man she was fantasizing about stood right there in front of her! She quickly tried to adjust herself to the situation. Of course it had to be House. Who else would disturb her at 10 in the evening and not mind ringing the bell as long as it takes until she'd finally give in and open the door?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice revealing both annoyance but also a slight bit of curiosity.

"Need a consult", he answered, staring at her and letting his eyes wander over her body. She was beautiful, as usual, but with her bathrobe adhering to her still partially wet body she looked especially hot. She must have been under the shower while he was ringing at her door and probably didn't take the time to dry herself before rushing to open it. This was just too good to be true, he thought to himself.

"A consult?" She looked at him in disbelief. "Now?"

"Sorry if my patient is dying at a bad time for you", he replied sarcastically. "Now could you please let me in, I'm freezing. I've been standing outside for ages waiting for you to finally end your shower orgy."

She rolled her eyes and turned around to let him enter the house. He followed her to the living room observing her back while trying hard to concentrate. She was just looking so damn gorgeous! Brushing aside his distracting thoughts, he took a deep breath and handed her the file. "Patient is getting worse and we still don't know what's wrong with him. It has to be something in his brain but to be sure what it is we have to do a biopsy".

She took the file and looked at it: "You know this could result in severe brain damage", she said.

"If we don't do it, it could result in severe life damage, also known as death", he argued.

"The mother is okay with it?" she asked.

"Yeah, guess she also prefers him rather dumb than dead", he answered.

"So do it. You didn't have to come to me to ask for it."

"I thought so. That's why I already told Foreman that if I don't call him back because you wanted to viciously ruin our life saving plan, he should do the biopsy."

This was a rather lame explanation and it didn't make much sense. He must be toying with her. "Right", she sighed, realizing it. "You didn't come here to show me the file or get my approval". She was stating the obvious, looking annoyed but also a bit confused.

Feeling that her comment didn't come out as sharp as she wanted it to, he moved one step closer to her, his eyes still fixing hers. "You're right. I only came here to see you all wet in your cute little bathrobe", he said boldly. "And your look of embarrassment right now by the way proves the point I made earlier today. You are uncomfortable with me."

He was right. She was uncomfortable facing him dressed like this, especially after having fantasized about him in the shower. But his presence just inches away from her also started to excite her and she was trying very hard to suppress this feeling.

"With you dragging me out of my well deserved leisure time just to jerk me around? You're right, House. I am uncomfortable with that", she said trying to sound just angry and not giving anything else away.

He looked at her with his searching eyes and came even closer so he could smell the tempting aroma of soap on her body but suddenly paused when he sensed another scent, too. "Oh my God, you had sex recently", he stated, his lips forming a huge grin. "So… either your boyfriend is currently hiding in your closet – or you were pleasing yourself in the shower." He closed his eyes briefly to imagine this picture – her perfect naked body all wet from the spraying water over her, an aroused look on her face and her fingers gently rubbing her clit – before gazing back at her, a little distracted but still focused. "Would explain why it took you so long to open the door."

She felt that she was blushing. Of course he knew it. It was frustrating that, as usual, there was nothing she could hide from him. "House, this is none of your business…" she said defensively, trying to stop him from saying anything else. But he was just starting to enjoy this; that evening was certainly going to be fun. "There are no men's clothes here, so no boyfriend then. Good, now, about whom could you have fantasized in the shower?" he asked, looking at her excitedly.

She startled but only for a second before she broke off his gaze and once again desperately tried to add some determination and assertiveness to her answer: "House, seriously, you can't expect me to answer that!" she said, looking back at him and almost succeeded in getting herself back together.

But he was not going to let her get off the hook so easily. As briefly as it was, he had seen the look on her face right after he had asked his question and that was enough confirmation for him: "It was me, wasn't it? I was the guest star in your sex fantasy!" he said triumphantly, his eyes widening, smiling at her with satisfaction. This was getting even better; adding the fact that she was thinking about him to the picture of her pleasing herself in the shower made his own fantasy almost complete.

"That's not what I said!" she replied a little too quickly, looking away while trying to figure out a way to get out of this. Of course she could just leave, flee from him, run away from his gaze but somehow she found herself unable to move. Her body was longing for him to touch her and make her earlier fantasy come true. It had been so long since she has been with a man and it was tempting to just lose herself in the moment and give in to her desires.

Gently he touched her face, making her look back at him, and lowered the distance between their heads. She had deflected and not clearly denied his statement because it was true, he was pretty sure about that. "Am I wrong?" he whispered in a deep voice fixing her with his eyes. Instead of answering she just stared back at him before their lips met in a soft kiss that soon became more and more passionate. After all those years of unresolved sexual tension their tongues now hungrily started to circle around each other.

His hands went down to her bathrobe and undid the belt until all he had to do was pushing the robe a little bit before it slipped down, revealing her beautiful naked body. "Wow", he gasped breathless as he broke off their kiss to enjoy the sight of her. The obvious effect she had on him made her smile and she went back kissing him, wrapping her arms around him and slowly caressing his neck. With her body pressed to his, he could feel his cock getting hard and it got almost unbearably tight in his jeans. Her hands had already slid down, removed his shirt and now stroked over the huge bulge in his pants. He groaned when she finally unzipped the jeans to release his erection. She stroked it once again; then guided him to her bedroom while he fully got rid of his clothes on their way.

Already quite excited they both lied down on her bed and started to kiss again until he slowly began to get lower, kissing her neck and collarbone. When his tongue finally hit her nipple she let out a deep moan enjoying the sensation of his large hands all over her body while his lips passionately sucked on her breasts. He continued to squeeze her nipples, making them hard while his mouth was moving lower to her belly. She gasped in anticipation, already imagining where she would feel his tongue next. But he took his time. He could feel how hot she was for him and decided to tease her a little bit more. Moving his lips over her hip bone and downwards he started to kiss one of her inner thighs while gently massaging the other one until she let out a desiring groan, impatiently pushing him to where she wanted him to be right now. Luckily he obeyed to her wishes and soon she could feel his tongue swirling all over her clit while one of his fingers was exploring the already wet and very sensitive area inside of her. She moaned at the amount of pleasure he was giving her and he could feel her breath getting faster. As he sensed that she was close to the edge he paused, looking up at her: "Hope I can keep up with your fantasy", he said seductively. "God, you're even better than that, please don't stop!" she gasped. She couldn't remember ever feeling as horny and almost aching for a man's touch as at that very moment. Pleased with her answer he lowered himself down again, sucking hard on her core and moving his fingers even faster until he could feel the waves of her orgasm hitting her. Breathless she moaned his name while enjoying the full sensation of her climax.

Still a bit overwhelmed, she pulled him up into her embrace, kissing his lips and playing again with his tongue that was marked with the taste of her fluids. Now it was her hand that reached down, gently stroking the area around his already hard cock before finally wrapping her fingers around his shaft, slowly massaging it. He gasped at the sensation of her touching him and closed his eyes in pleasure as she broke off their kiss and lowered her lips down on him. He looked back at her just in time to see her kissing the head of his cock before taking him fully into her mouth, sucking on him and letting her tongue make him even harder. The look of her giving him a blow job almost drove him crazy and he had to use all the strength he had not to give in to the pressure and come right now. She was very satisfied with his reaction, feeling how close she was bringing him to orgasm while licking at him and gently massaging his balls. As her sucking became harder, his self control started to float away. But she wasn't willing to let him come yet.

With a wicked little grin, she pulled away. Still his slight frustration over her mouth abandoning him didn't last long as he saw her laying on her back looking at him seductively. Slowly she guided his hard cock inside her. When she finally could feel him entering her body, thrusting deeper with every move, she let out a pleased groan. Possessively she wrapped her arms around his neck needing to feel him as close as possible and wanting every spot of her body to be touched by his. His thrusts became harder and faster until she was finally reaching her second orgasm of that night. Feeling her shudder was too much for him and with his eyes gazing at her, he came too, only shortly after her climax. Still caught up in the sensation they rested intertwined with each other for a moment until they slowly separated their bodies, almost regretting having to give up their closeness.

With his hands still on her body, he looked into her eyes. Her glance revealed that she was a little bit exhausted but also hugely satisfied. "Next time you want one of your fantasies to come true, just call me so that I don't have to invent some consult story", he told her. Quietly she chuckled and placed one last soft kiss on his lips before huddling up against him and dozing off in his arms.


End file.
